countryballs_lafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Holocausto la gran mentira del siglo 21
peli Galeria ANTball.png Bandera Managua.JPG MNGball.png Grecia.png PRUball.png PALball.png Blue-red-white-russia-flags-russian-federation-russian-flags-wallpaper-216141.jpg Rusiaball 1.png España (Bandera).png 900px-Flag of the Metropolitan Region, Chile.svg.png Sin título-1.png España.png Grecia (Bandera).png Fuera.png Badge-blogcomment-0.png HONball.png Honduras.png Badge-picture-2.png Badge-love-3.png Screenshot 2017-01-31-13-29-46-1.png Badge-edit-1.png Badge-caffeinated.png Badge-edit-0.png Badge-love-1.png Balls étnicas.png ASUball.png Trinidad y tobago en momento de bipolaridad.png TTball.png Bandera de Asunción (Paraguay).png Mexicoball.png Flag of Trinidad and Tobago.svg.png Brasilball.png Country 6.png Colombia y su jueguito.jpeg El cantar del Perú.jpeg Country6.png PanamáBall.png Imageboliviatriste.jpg 18ee9f4d25ed02086598e7099d9d5acb.png Cuantas copas tenes.png Guerra del Pacifico, Lado de Chile.png Peruball.PNG Countryballs.png Chile Durmiendo en un corto de CountryBalls.png 239 dislikes.PNG Paraguay atascado, Colombia sorprendido..png CountryballsReal.png Las balls de Sudaméica jugando UNO.png Peli es una pelicula Argumento El cargo más grave que se hizo a los líderes nazis fue el de haber cometido "crímenes contra la humanidad"; en otras palabras, ejecuciones de judíos. La parte acusadora, o sea los mismos israelitas, calcularon en seis millones el número de ejecutados. Una cantidad tan grande de fusilamientos es incuestionablemente injustificada, pero el delito no se configura con el simple dicho del acusador. Para probarlo se hubiera requerido el trabajo de un tribunal imparcial y de una investigación que no fuera practicada por los mismos acusadores, máxime cuando esos acusadores exageran siempre todo suceso que tienda a favorecerlos. Frecuentemente llegan incluso a desprestigiar como victimarios a quienes en realidad son víctimas de ellos. Un gran sector de abogados británicos, por conducto de la revista "The Solicitor", de junio de 1946, hizo la siguiente observación: "Cuando un hombre insiste en ser juez de su propia causa hay que suponer inevitablemente que ésta no resistirá a la investigación. ¿No sacará la posteridad esta conclusión respecto a los juicios de Nuremberg?". Antes de la guerra sólo había 600,000 judíos en Alemania. Y una vez terminada la contienda aún había tantos que pudieron asumir innumerables puestos públicos, montar tribunales de "desnazificación" y ocupar cargos directivos en el comercio, en la industria, en la banca y en general en todas las actividades públicas. Después de la guerra, la agencia noticiosa "France Press" informó cómo millares de judíos asistieron en Munich al entierro de Philipp Auerbach. Y en toda la prensa (incluso la israelita) se publicó asimismo cómo en el pequeño poblado alemán de Bielfeld una multitud de hebreos se opuso a la exhibición de una película interpretada por Weit Harlam, debido a que años antes éste había filmado una cinta anti-judía. De igual manera fue del dominio público que apenas el Dr. Eberhard Stern formó en Berlín un partido nacionalista, millares de judíos brotaron por doquier para asaltar su casa y protestar en contra suya. Todo esto sin contar las decenas de miles de israelitas que al terminar la contienda emigraron de Alemania a Palestina, a Estados Unidos y a otros muchos países, inclusive México. Si antes de la guerra había sólo 600,000 judíos en Alemania; si al terminar la contienda su número era tan considerable que hacían sentir su influencia en todas partes, ¿cómo pues, se explica la ejecución de seis millones de israelitas?... ¿Se trataba acaso de una mágica resurrección?... Una parcial explicación de estos misterios aritméticos, consiste en que los alemanes ejercieron dominio temporal sobre diversos países europeos en los que había judíos. Pero es el caso que en cada uno de esos países también se repitió el mismo prodigioso milagro de la resurrección. Apenas los ejércitos aliados penetraron en Francia, surgieron por todas partes los "ejecutados" israelitas y se encumbraron de nuevo en la política y las finanzas: Marie Claude, Vaillant-Couturier y Pierre Villain lograron hacerse diputados y junto con Madeleine Braun (también judía) encabezaron una nueva corriente prosoviética. Y apenas el ejército judío-bolchevique penetró en Rumania, Checoslovaquia y Hungría, surgieron israelitas por todas partes para hacerse cargo de la nueva administración pública marxista, de la alta estructura de las finanzas, de la industria y del comercio. Antes de la guerra sólo había 6 millones de judíos en toda Europa, y de haber sido asesinados seis millones, no habría quedado ninguno, lo cual es absolutamente falso. En todos los países las tropas aliadas encontraron numerosas colonias de israelitas y a otros muchos se les libertó de los campos de concentración. Aun antes de que terminara la contienda, a fines de 1944, Himmler accedió a que emigraran a través de Suiza 1,200 hebreos semanariamente, y el 19 de abril de 1945 (antes que terminara la guerra) Norbert Masur, del Congreso Mundial Israelita, llegó a Berlín a gestionar ante Himmler que los judíos detenidos no fueran cambiados de campamento, a fin de evitarles posibles represalias durante su translado. El cuento de los 6 millones de judíos muertos comenzó a ser fabricado por el israelita Poliakov, partiendo de las declaraciones del Dr. Wilhelm Hoettl y de Dieter Wisliceny, quienes dieron informes sobre evacuaciones, emigraciones, decrecimiento del judaísmo europeo, etc.. Poliakov barajó estos términos y a todos les dio la acepción de "liquidación". Echó a rodar la bola y luego otros le fueron agregando dramáticos retoques. Los comisarios judíos soviéticos capturaron el campo de Auschwitz y hablaron de 4 millones de judíos muertos con gas, lo cual es falso porque meses antes la Cruz Roja internacional había visitado ese campo y no existía tal exterminio ni cámaras de gas. Pero el embuste fue difundido mundialmente por las agencias internacionales de prensa (controladas por el judaísmo) y coreado por películas filmadas, documentales amañados, panfletos, libros, etc.. David Rousset, en Francia, y Eugen Kogon, en Alemania, dramatizaron la "liquidación de los 6 millones". El comunista húngaro Miklos Nyizli inventó la "confesión" del Dr. Mengele, y después de que fue ejecutado Rudolf Hoess (comandante del campo de Auschwitz, no confundir con Rudolf Hess) se inventó su "confesión" sobre las matanzas y se tradujo a todos los idiomas para "confirmar" en el mundo entero lo de los "6 millones de liquidados". (A esta lista hay que agregar en 1994 la amañada cinta "La Lista Schlinder" del productor y director judío Steven Spielberg.) Todo esto tiene por objeto desplegar una enorme cortina de compasión hacia los judíos para encubrir los móviles políticos de sus jefes internacionales, empeñados en una lucha total contra el mundo no judío. Y como ganancia extra (cosa muy importante) el Estado de Israel se basa en este cuento para cobrarle a Alemania las indemnizaciones que ha venido exigiendo. En 1998 éstas importan más de 100,000 millones de dólares. Ningún otro país ha hecho negocio con sus muertos, ni menos con sus "muertos vivos". (Aquí es importante agregar que al enterarse de que Alemania iba a indemnizar a "sobrevivientes del holocausto", miles de judíos que jamás pisaron un campo de concentración se tatuaron números en los brazos para obtener el dinero). Para elaborar el mito de los 6 millones de judíos muertos (todos los que habitaban en Europa) no se omitieron trucos. Por ejemplo, un bombardeo aliado había devastado la población alemana de Weimar, poco antes de que terminara la guerra, y eran tantos los muertos que el jefe de la policía, Walter Schmidt, optó por incinerarlos, de lo cual tomó fotos. Pues bien, esas fotos de alemanes muertos por los aviones aliados fueron luego exhibidas como si se tratara de israelitas asesinados. En Munich ocurrió algo parecido y el arzobispo y cardenal Faulhaber atestiguó que los cadáveres encontrados por los aliados en el crematorio de Dachau no eran de judíos, sino de alemanes muertos en el bombardeo de la ciudad. Agregó que en Dachau nunca existieron cámaras de gas, como ahora se dice que las hubo. Por su parte, el abogado Stephen F. Pinter, de St. Louis, Mo., estuvo seis años en Alemania como funcionario del Departamento de Guerra de Estados Unidos, comisionado para investigar lo de los campos de concentración, y afirma que lo de las cámaras de gas para matar judíos carece totalmente de fundamento; en cuanto a los hornos crematorios, no eran para exterminar a nadie, sino para cremar cadáveres. Mr. Pinter agrega que él fue la primera autoridad aliada que recibió el campo de concentración de Flösenburg y precisó que ahí no habían muerto más de 200 personas, pero meses después se enteró con sorpresa que estaban celebrándose ceremonias en Flösenburg para honrar a los "tres mil exterminados". El doctor judío Benedikt Kautsky, que estuvo internado en Auschwitz y en otros campos, dice: "Yo estuve en los grandes campos de concentración de Alemania. Pero, conforme a la verdad, tengo que estipular que no he encontrado jamás en ningún campo ninguna instalación como cámara de gaseamiento". ("La Mentira de Ulises".- Por Paul Rassinier, antiguo internado en campos de concentración.) Solamente si se admite la creencia de que el judío es el elegido para dominar el mundo, y de que esa hipotética superioridad le permite multiplicarse en la tumba, puede aceptarse que durante la guerra perecieron seis millones de judíos, pues la inmensa mayoría de ellos vive ahora (1953, año de la 1ª edición de este libro) en Europa, en América y en la Palestina ocupada. Es tan decidido el interés de mantener el mito de los seis millones que en Alemania se incurre en el "delito de opinión" si se niega el "holocausto". El general Otto Ernst Remer fue condenado el 26 de noviembre de 1986 a tres meses de cárcel y a una multa por decir que tal cosa era falsa. Y en Francia el líder Jean Marie Le Pen fue multado por afirmar que no había habido las famosas cámaras de gas (Sep. 24 de 1988). Por otra parte, es rigurosamente cierto que muchos judíos fueron muertos o ejecutados, pero se omite decir que eran miembros de grupos sin uniforme y sin bandera, que a retaguardia de las líneas organizaba sabotajes, conspiraciones, espionaje y asaltos sorpresivos. Este encubierto sistema de combate ha sido siempre sentenciado en todos los países del mundo a la máxima pena de la ejecución. Es un principio de ley internacional que todo aquel que combate sin uniforme y sin insignias se priva automáticamente de garantías en el caso de caer prisionero. Los escritores Goldsmith, Marik, Buch y Ruszicka han relatado cómo sus congéneres organizaban saboteadores a espaldas de las líneas alemanas en la URSS. En su barrio de Bialystock organizaron un gran levantamiento que empezó el 16 de agosto de 1943, encabezado por el líder judío comunista Daniel Moskovicz y por Mordechai Tanenbaum, dirigente del hechalutz. ("Prensa Israelita", 2 de abril de 1964). El periodista Edwin Hartrich reveló el 26 de febrero de 1948 que un tribunal militar norteamericano acababa de contradecir el principio básico en que se basaron los procesos de Nuremberg. El nuevo tribunal dictaminó que "los soldados alemanes eran víctimas de ataques por sorpresa, hechos por un enemigo con quien no podían batirse en combate abierto. Era práctica común la emboscada a las tropas alemanas. A menudo los soldados alemanes eran capturados, torturados y muertos. La mayoría de las fuerzas subterráneas no cumplían con los reglamentos de la guerra y por lo tanto carecían de todo derecho a ser tratados como beligerantes... Los miembros de estos grupos ilegales (añadió el tribunal militar norteamericano radicado en Francfort) no tenían derecho al privilegio de ser tratados como prisioneros de guerra al ser capturados, y en consecuencia los alemanes no pueden ser acusados de ningún crimen por haberlos fusilado". Añadía el tribunal que la ejecución de quienes combaten sin uniforme era practicada por muchas naciones, inclusive la Gran Bretaña, los Estados Unidos, Francia y la URSS. Tanto así que el reglamento de guerra en tierra, del ejército norteamericano, establece como ilegales los actos de resistencia realizados por individuos "sin emblema, distintivo o uniforme por el cual pueda reconocérseles a distancia, ni porten sus armas abiertamente ni luchen de acuerdo con las reglas bélicas universalmente aceptadas". Tal era el caso de millares de fanáticos judíos que luchaban secretamente, como que de todo secreto han hecho un arte inimitable en los últimos cuatro mil años, desde que desafiaron el poder de los faraones. En realidad el movimiento político judío podría ahora proclamar con orgullo la temeridad de sus encubiertos combatientes de Europa, pero sin duda alguna le conviene más presentarlos como pasivas víctimas de una "inexplicable e incoherente furia hitleriana". Otra acusación contra los alemanes se refería a la ejecución de rehenes. Este procedimiento, como medida represiva contra los ataques encubiertos de combatientes no uniformados, se halla previsto asimismo en el artículo 358 del reglamento de guerra norteamericano, y en los artículos 453 y 454 del código de justicia militar británico. Se acusó a las tropas SS alemanas de ejecutar a 10 rehenes por cada soldado alemán asesinado a mansalva, pero es el caso que los franceses tenían una cuota de 25 a 1, y los estadounidenses de 200 a 1. El Dr. Judío Listojewski publicó en la revista "The Broom", de San Diego, Cal., el 11 de mayo de 1952: "Como estadístico me he esforzado durante dos años y medio en averiguar el número de judíos que perecieron durante la época de Hitler. La cifra oscila entre 350,000 y 500,000. Si nosotros los judíos afirmamos que fueron seis millones, esto es una infame mentira". Aparte de los que fallecieron de muerte natural, de los ejecutados por espiar o sabotear y de los muertos en francos levantamientos armados en la retaguardia alemana como el de Varsovia, también es cierto que a veces ocurrieron crueles abusos contra rehenes israelitas. Las propias autoridades nazis descubrieron uno de esos abusos en 1944 cuando el juez Morgen, de la SS, comprobó que en el campamento de Bunchenwald habían sido asesinados numerosos judíos por el comandante Koch, que inmediatamente fue procesado y fusilado por las mismas autoridades nazis, en tanto que otros funcionarios quedaron presos. En la mentada película "La Lista Schlinder" se muestra al comandante Amon Goeth, que efectivamente maltrataba a los judíos (aunque no con la exageración con que se muestra en la amañada cinta). Lo que no se dice en ese filme es que dicho comandante fue encarcelado por las mismas autoridades alemanas por maltrato a los judíos y estaba esperando juicio al terminar la guerra. Abusos semejantes fueron poco después descubiertos cerca de Auschwitz, al parecer solapados por el jefe de la policía Kaltenbrunner, y se les puso coto en octubre de 1944. Sin embargo, hasta los que morían de muerte natural están ahora considerados como víctimas del nazismo. Pero lo de las cámaras de gas y la liquidación de 6 millones de judíos es un recurso publicitario, un fantasmón contra todo intento de poner en claro los móviles ocultos del movimiento político judío. (El mismo objeto tienen las grandes campañas psicológicas de prensa, como la desplegada acerca del ex coronel Eichman, secuestrado en Argentina por agentes del sionismo internacional, incomunicado en la Palestina ocupada y ahorcado sin un juicio imparcial; y como la espectacular maniobra publicitaria del teatro contra el Papa Pío XII, "El Vicario".) Naturalmente que al tratar esto en Nuremberg sólo era una voz la que privaba y una versión la que se oía. En otros muchos juicios menos conocidos se utilizó hasta la violencia contra los acusados para sacarles "confesiones" , y esto dio origen a una investigación realizada por estadounidenses. El juez Edward Le Roy van Roden, jefe de una comisión investigadora, denunció el 14 de enero de 1949 "los salvajes métodos empleados por los agentes fiscales aliados... apaleamientos y puntapiés brutales; dientes arrancados a golpes y mandíbulas partidas". Este juez (uno de cuyos hijos es aviador y estuvo prisionero en Alemania) acusó en particular a los fiscales del tribunal aliado de Dachau, que condenó a muerte a numerosos prisioneros alemanes. Y así como los ahorcamientos de Nuremberg fueron un símbolo de la venganza judía, la prisión de Spandau, en Berlín, es otro símbolo de que esa venganza arde como una lámpara votiva. Allí estuvieron presos, durante períodos de diez a veinte años, Walter Funk, Ministro de Economía; Baldur von Schirach, jefe de las juventudes hitlerianas; Albert Speer, cuyo "delito" había sido elevar la producción de armamento, y otros jefes del Gabinete. Von Schirach y Speer salieron en 1966 y quedó solitario Rudolf Hess, nazi número 3 que voló a Inglaterra a ofrecer la paz. En el desquiciamiento de la derrota, algunos antiguos jefes nazis abjuraron de Hitler y de su lucha, como Frank y Von Schirach. Otros continuaron inalterables. El ministro de armamentos, Speer, condenado a 20 años, fue interrogado sobre qué haría al quedar libre y contestó: "Naturalmente que agitaré". --¿Quiere usted decir que agitará para revivir la causa nazi? --Por supuesto ¿por qué no? --contestó. El almirante Karl Doenitz, de 53 años, comandante de los submarinos y luego sucesor de Hitler, admitió que en septiembre de 1942 dio órdenes para que no se rescatara a los supervivientes, pero tuvo que hacerlo así porque después del hundimiento del barco inglés "Lakonia", varios submarinos alemanes acudieron a auxiliar a los náufragos y fueron atacados durante las operaciones de salvamento, de acuerdo con las órdenes de Churchill. "En consecuencia" afirmó, "estoy convencido de la legalidad de la guerra submarina alemana y si dependiera de mí volvería a hacerla exactamente en la misma forma... En la guerra uno debe saber ganar y perder". Rudolf Hess, representante del Fuehrer, que voló a Inglaterra para ofrecer la paz que Hitler proponía a Occidente antes de atacar al marxismo judío, declaró al ser condenado a prisión perpetua: "Tuve el privilegio de trabajar durante muchos años de mi vida bajo la dirección del hijo más grande que el pueblo alemán ha engendrado en miles de años de su historia. Aun si pudiera, no destruiría ese período de mi vida. Estoy contento de haber realizado mi deber como alemán, de haber cumplido mi deber para con mi pueblo como nacional socialista y fiel partidario de Hitler. Si tuviera que iniciarme nuevamente actuaría precisamente en la misma forma, aun sabiendo que mi fin consistiría en ser quemado en una pira. Siento la mayor indiferencia por las decisiones de los hombres; algún día compareceré ante el Eterno para rendirle cuentas y sé que él me dará la absolución". El 17 de agosto de 1987 las autoridades aliadas anunciaron que Hess había muerto. Al día siguiente se dijo que se había estrangulado con un cable, lo cual no fue confirmado. El cirujano inglés Hugh Thomas afirma que Hess fue asesinado; que la autopsia practicada por el médico británico James Cameron revela que murió de asfixia, pero no mencionaba en su dictamen la palabra "suicidio". (Londres, 12 de marzo de 1988, AFP). Los restos de Hess fueron inhumados en secreto, en un lugar no identificado. Existe la versión de que, sumamente debilitado, con 93 años de edad, no se quiso dejar la impresión de que fuera un mártir de la "justicia" aliada. De cuatro millones de prisioneros hechos por el comunismo judío en la URSS, 185,000 fueron liquidados sumariamente y 2Ì615,000 murieron en cautiverio. Respecto a los prisioneros hechos por americanos, ingleses y franceses, durante la guerra y poco después de terminada, el investigador canadiense James Bracque afirma que en los campos de concentración aliados, murieron 800,000, debido a las severas directivas del general Eisenhower. "Hubo prisioneros que fueron enterrados vivos con aplanadoras (las fotos y filmes de estos alemanes muertos son presentadas ahora como si se tratara de judíos asesinados por los nazis); otros murieron de hambre, de agotamiento, deshidratación, tifoidea, disentería o pulmonía. Se ocultaron deliberadamente esos hechos y los archivos" ("Las Otras Pérdidas", por James Bracque. Toronto, 25 de agosto, 1989. AFP). (Tomado casi en su totalidad de "Derrota Mundial" de don Salvador Borrego E.) ¿Qué importancia tiene para los mexicanos la cuestión del llamado holocausto? Adolfo Hitler es el prototipo de hombre que ama a su patria, se sacrifica y finalmente da su vida por ella. Él es un ejemplo no sólo para los alemanes o los anglo-sajones, sino para todo hombre cabal en el mundo. El judaísmo internacional está utilizando el mito del holocausto para desalentar el resurgimiento del nacionalismo en cada país, inclusive México.7 Categoría:PAGINA EN CONSTRUCCION! Categoría:"Perú yo no se hablar Alemán"